


A Corresponding Ocelot

by frith_in_thorns



Series: Free of Surface Ties [12]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Snippet, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running a small newspaper is busy work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Corresponding Ocelot

Elizabeth and her assistant have just finished setting the presses when the ocelot strolls in from the fog, carefully holding a letter in its mouth. Tiny beads of water glimmer on its rich, thick fur.

"I'm afraid you're too late for this run," Elizabeth says, adjusting the set of the paper sheets. "If that's another Letter To The Editor it will have to go in the next edition."

The ocelot reaches up onto the nearest desk with the aid of its front paws to lay the envelope down. There are only the very slightest of tooth-marks on the thick cream paperstock. "I suppose that's acceptable," he says, the faintest hint of a purr in his deep voice. "But I _did_ inform you I'd be bringing a missive."

Elizabeth shakes her head, tucking back a stray curl behind her ear. "This paper always appreciates your correspondence, but the deadline still applies. The presses wait for no man. Or feline."

Her assistant, a young street-orphan named Tilly, is concentrating hard on the blacking, tongue-tip between her teeth. A rattus faber is checking the cogs, and gives an irritated flick of his tail to punctuate her words. "Maybe you should do your own type-setting," it snaps. "That might teach you about being on time."

The ocelot discreetly bares a hint of teeth.

"No quarreling in my offices," Elizabeth reminds them, firmly. "Save it for the Opinions page."


End file.
